Because of a Game
by Mei Hyun 3154
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah game yang Sungmin perkenalkan pada Eunhyuk untuk membantu Eunhyuk melupakan rasa cintanya pada laki-laki yang tidak Sungmin sukai hingga pertemuan tak terduga yang menguak semuanya / HAEHYUK with another SJ's official pairs / GS for uke / 3shot / M for Bonus Story / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Because of a Game

.

.

By Mei Hyun

.

.

HaeHyuk

T

Friendship, Romance

GS for uke

.

.

Enjoy reading

.

.

.

Eunhyuk bersungut-sungut kesal. Ia melempar asal ponselnya ke atas tempat tidur lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja di atas tempat tidur yang lumayan luas tersebut.

Sungmin yang berada di ambang pintu menatap prihatin sahabat yang tinggal satu atap dengannya itu. Ia kemudian melangkah memasuki kamar itu dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Kau sudah kuperingatkan sebelumnya Hyukie, dia hanya akan mempermainkanmu"

Eunhyuk menghela napas sebelum bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk di tengah tempat tidur.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang dia memiliki hal lain yang tidak bisa kau baca. Aku juga bisa merasakan hal yang berbeda. Dia tulus Minie. Hanya saja..." Eunhyuk menundukkan wajahnya. "...aku tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya itu"

Sungmin tersenyum miris sebelum menepuk pelan bahu Eunhyuk. "Buktinya dia memberimu harapan palsu yang selalu melukai hatimu. Tidakkah itu cukup untuk membuktikan jika dia hanya mempermainkanmu saja?"

"Kau yakin?" Kini ganti Eunhyuk yang bertanya. Matanya menatap Sungmin serius. "Bukan hanya kau yang mengomentari hubunganku dengannya. Ryeowookie juga mengatakan hal yang sama denganmu dulu. Dia bahkan lebih bersemangat dariku untuk mengungkap hal ini"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Baik. Kucabut ucapanku yang dulu" Sungmin menggeser posisinya. Kini ia duduk berhadapan dengan Eunhyuk dengan jarak yang lebih dekat. "Dengar baik-baik, kau ini cantik dan manis. Banyak pria yang mengantri untukmu diluar sana. Jangan hanya terpaku dengan manusia seperti dia"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Aku sudah mencoba. Tapi hasilnya nihil" Sorot mata Eunhyuk berubah menyendu. "Sejauh apapun aku mencoba mengabaikan semua ini, pada akhirnya aku pasti akan kembali ke jalan ini"

Sungmin mendesah lelah. "Ya sudah. Apa boleh buat. Aku hanya bisa mendukungmu dan menghiburmu" Sungmin kembali menepuk bahu Eunhyuk. "Tapi kau harus menahan diri. Sekalipun kau seperti terlempar ke masa lalu bersamanya, kau harus ingat jika sekarang ia sudah memiliki kekasih, dan kekasihnya kenal dekat dengan kita. Kau paham?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Bagus!" Sungmin kembali menepuk bahu Eunhyuk. "Nah, untuk menghilangkan beban pikiranmu, bagaimana kalau kau mencoba untuk memainkan sebuah permainan?"

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya. "Permainan apa?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Kujamin kau pasti akan nenyukainya. Kau menyukai desain bukan? Nah, ini adalah permainan yang sangat cocok untukmu"

Sungmin memberi kode pada Eunhyuk untuk memberikan ponselnya. Eunhyuk hanya menurut. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk bertengkar dengan Sungmin dan penawaran Sungmin padanya cukup menarik menurutnya.

"Tara!" pekik Sungmin girang.

Eunhyuk beringsut mendekati Sungmin dan memperhatikan layar ponselnya.

"Line Play?" ucap Eunhyuk saat membaca tulisan yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Ya. Line Play. Permainan yang cocok untuk introvert seperti dirimu" ejek Sungmin yang ditanggapi dengusan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Nah, sekarang kau bentuk dulu karaktermu. Kau bisa memilih rambutnya, warna kulitnya, bentuk bibir; mata; alis; hidung; dan rona pipinya. Setelah itu pilihkan pakaian, aksesoris dan sepatu untuk karaktermu, lalu selesai! Kau bisa bermain setelah itu"

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan hanya menuruti apa yang Sungmin ucapkan tadi tanpa banyak bertanya. Karena seperti apa yang Sungmin katakan tadi, Eunhyuk itu suka dengan hal-hal yang berbau desain. Termasuk fashion juga. Jadi ia akan dengan mudah jatuh hati dengan hal apapun yang berhubungan dengan fashion dan desain.

"Sudah" ucap Eunhyuk singkat saat karakternya sudah jadi.

Ia mendesain karakternya dengan sederhana dan nyaris menyerupai dirinya sendiri. Kulit putih pucat yang cantik. Hidung dan bibir dengan bentuk yang indah. Rona pipi berwarna merah yang tipis dan sangat pas dengan warna kulitnya. Yang sedikit berbeda hanya mata dan rambutnya saja. Jika Eunhyuk memiliki rambut hitam yang tipis namun banyak serta mata yang lumayan sipit, maka karakternya memiliki rambut blonde yang dikepang serta mata yang besar.

"Whoa~ Karaktermu cantik sekali" puji Sungmin.

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya. Menatap Sungmin. "Kau main ini juga ya?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Ryeowook yang memainkan ini. Aku sering melihatnya. Katanya seru sekali. Kita juga bisa mengobrol dengan sesama pemain. Dengan begitu kita bisa mempunyai banyak teman, bahkan dari luar negara"

"Eoh?" Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya dengan bibir membentuk huruf 'o'. "Kelihatannya keren" sahutnya kemudian.

"Kau tahu The Sims?" Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Ini sejenis permainan itu. Permainan simulasi. Bedanya, kau bisa langsung berinteraksi dengan teman-teman yang kau temui dan bisa mengunjungi beberapa tempat umum selain mengunjungi rumah teman-temanmu. Kau bisa berteman dengan siapa saja, saling memberi tanda hati, mempunyai hewan peliharaan, menyelesaikan misi, membeli pakaian, interior rumah, ada banyak hal yang bisa kau lakukan" jelas Sungmin panjang lebar sebelum ia menguap.

"Aku sudah mengantuk. Kalau kau masih belum mengantuk, kau mainkan saja permainan itu. Kalau kau tidak mengerti, kau bisa bertanya pada Wookie. Em... Aku lupa username Wookie apa" Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum terpaksanya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Kau hubungi dia saja ya kalau kau ingin berteman dengannya di Line Play. Anak itu biasanya akan tidur setelah lewat tengah malam Good night~" ucap Sungmin sebelum melangkah menuju pintu.

"Jangan lupa tutup pintunya"

Sungmin mencebik mendengarnya.

'Bukannya berterima kasih dan membalas ucapan selamat malamku, dia malah menyuruhku menutup pintu seperti menyuruh seorang pembantu' gerutu Sungmin dalam hati sebelum tangannya menutup pintu kamar itu cukup kasar.

Eunhyuk tak menggubris suara debaman pintu itu. Ia tahu jika sahabatnya hanya kesal. Dan ia yang penasaran dengan permainan yang membuatnya cukup tertarik untuk memainkannya itu segera mengambil posisi tidur terlentang dengan kedua tangan yang memegang ponsel. Memainkan permainan itu dengan sejuta rasa penasaran dan ketertarikannya.

.

.

3 minggu berlalu, dan Eunhyuk semakin kecanduan memainkan permainan yang Sungmin kenalkan padanya. Seperti saat ini. Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Ryeowook duduk di kantin kampus, namun yang mengobrol hanya Sungmin dan Ryeowook. Eunhyuk hanya mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan tangan dan mata yang terfokus penuh pada layar ponselnya. Memainkan game Line Play dengan serius.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu Hyukie?"

Eunhyuk masih diam, namun beberapa saat setelah itu ia tersenyum. Bukan pada Sungmin, tapi pada layar ponselnya.

"God..." desah Sungmin. "Kalau aku tahu dia akan begini aku tidak akan pernah mengenalkan permainan itu padanya" gumamnya dengan nada kesal yang kentara.

Ryeowook terkikik. "Aku sudah memperingatkannya padamu 'kan, jangan sampai Eunhyukie mengetahui permainan itu atau dia akan menjadi gila seperti ini" Ryeowook dengan santainya menunjuk Eunhyuk yang kini terkekeh sambil meremas kertas burgernya dengan gemas.

"Aku menyesal" gumam Sungmin lemas. "Hei!" Sungmin yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran memukul tangan Eunhyuk cukup kuat hingga membuat si empunya tangan mengaduh.

"Ya! Minie! Kau ini kenapa? Ini sakit" keluh Eunhyuk sambil mengusap kulit tangannya yang kini berwarna kemerahan.

"Makanya jangan membuatku kesal" sungut Sungmin.

"Mian... Aku terlalu asyik bermain" Eunhyuk menampilkan senyum lima jari yang sebenarnya terlihat manis tetapi menjadi terlihat menyebalkan di mata Sungmin. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Sungmin menghela napas sejenak. Berusaha menormalkan emosinya sebelum berbicara. "Jadi begini, Kyuhyun mengajakku berlibur ke Jeju. Dia juga menyuruhku untuk mengajak kalian dan kekasih kalian jika kalian mau. Dia katanya juga akan mengajak sepupu-sepupunya"

"Sepupunya?" Eunhyuk terlihat berpikir selama beberapa saat. "Hyunhwa Mochi?" tanyanya, yang diangguki oleh Sungmin. "Wah~ Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya. Pasti akan menyenangkan sekali jika bisa berlibur bersama"

Ya. Hyunhwa adalah sepupu jauh Kyuhyun. Dulu Hyunhwa selalu satu kelas dengan Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Ryeowook ketika mereka belajar di sekolah menengah atas. Jika Eunhyuk selalu duduk dengan Sungmin, maka Hyunhwa selalu duduk dengan Ryeowook. Mereka dikenal sebagai empat sekawan ketika itu. Namun saat mereka lulus, Hyunhwa pindah ke Cina karena ayahnya dipindahtugaskan kesana. Dan hingga saat ini Hyunhwa belum pernah kembali ke Seoul sehingga baik Eunhyuk, Sungmin maupun Ryeowook sama-sama merindukannya.

"Hm... Kekasihku yang seperti detektif itu memang jenius. Dia tahu kalau kita selalu merindukan Mochi, jadi dia merencanakan liburan ini untuk kita" timpal Sungmin.

"Katakan padanya jika aku sangat berterima kasih dengan rencananya ini. Aku akan datang bersama Yesung oppa" sahut Ryeowook.

Mendengar hal itu wajah Eunhyuk berubah menjadi muram.

"Apa aku akan menjadi obat nyamuk untuk nyamuk-nyamuk yang akan memadu kasih disana nanti?" gerutunya dengan bibir mengerucut.

Sungmin tergelak mendengarnya dan Ryeowook terkikik.

"Apa aku harus mengajak 'pacar orang' untuk menemanimu disana?" sindir Sungmin yang membuat Eunhyuk berdecih malas.

"Terus saja mengataiku nona Lee Sungmin. Akan kubuktikan jika aku tak selemah itu" dengusnya dengan wajah kesal. Namun ada nada bercanda disana.

"Minie... Sudahlah... Kau ini hobi sekali membuatnya merasa tak nyaman" bisik Ryeowook pada Sungmin.

"Biar saja Wookie. Supaya bisa menjadi motivasi untuknya agar bisa melupakan laki-laki brengsek itu" ucap Sungmin setengah menggeram.

Ya. Sungmin masih kesal dengan laki-laki yang disukai oleh Eunhyuk. Baginya laki-laki itu adalah laki-laki terbrengsek yang pernah ia temui. Bagaimana mungkin laki-laki itu terus mendekati Eunhyuk sedangkan laki-laki itu sudah memiliki kekasih? Dan parahnya lagi, dia termasuk orang yang populer di kampus mereka. Apa dia tidak memikirkan bagaimana nasib Eunhyuk saat kekasih dan penggemarnya melihat secara nyata bagaimana dia memberikan perhatiannya pada Eunhyuk yang menurut Sungmin hanyalah perhatian palsu itu?

"God... Aku selalu emosi jika mengingat tingkah lakunya padamu" Sungmin menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Meredam emosinya.

"Hei... Sudahlah... Tidak apa-apa" Eunhyuk mengelus bahu Sungmin. "Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Dia temanku 'kan? Sudah sewajarnya jika aku dan dia saling membantu"

"Tapi dia tidak pernah membantumu. Dia hanya menggunakanmu sebagai umpan untuk mencuri perhatian kekasih dan penggemarnya. Jadi berhentilah menjadi anak baik yang terlalu baik. Kau hanya dimanfaatkan"

"Minie..." Kali ini Ryeowook yang mengelus bahu Sungmin. "Sudahlah... Jangan membicarakannya lagi. Selain menambah dosa, membicarakannya juga hanya menguras tenaga dan emosimu. Tidak ada untungnya" nasehat Ryeowook.

"Benar" angguk Eunhyuk. "Lagipula, jika ucapanmu benar, suatu saat nanti dia pasti akan mendapat hadiah dari Tuhan"

"Siapa yang mengatakannya padamu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Siwon oppa"

"Sudah kuduga" sahut Sungmin, yang disambut dengan kikikan geli Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook.

Mereka bertigapun melanjutkan obrolan mereka. Dan kali ini Eunhyuk ikut berperan aktif di dalamnya. Mengabaikan game Line Play yang sudah menjadi candu untuknya.

.

.

"God... Dia juga akan kesana" pekik Eunhyuk dengan nada gembira.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengerutkan kening mereka, sedangkan Yesung dan Kyuhyun memilih untuk tidak peduli dan melanjutkan obrolan mereka.

Bertanya dimana mereka sekarang?

Kini kelimanya sedang berada di dalam mobil Yesung. Yesung yang merupakan kekasih Ryeowook sekaligus yang tertua diantara mereka berlima kini sedang menyetir. Disebelah Yesung ada Kyuhyun yang merupakan kekasih Sungmin sekaligus yang terkaya diantara mereka berlima. Oleh karena itu tidak ada yang heran jika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengajak mereka pergi berlibur. Bahkan mereka pernah berlibur ke luar negeri dengan biaya yang sepenuhnya ditanggung oleh Kyuhyun. Dan di kursi belakang ada Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk. Ketiga gadis itu tak berhenti berceloteh sejak mobil itu meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kesana?" tanya Ryeowook tak mengerti.

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya dan menatap Ryeowook.

"Aku pernah bercerita tentang player bernama Sun pada kalian 'kan?" Eunhyuk melirik Sungmin sejenak sebelum beralih ke Ryeowook lagi.

"Ne" Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengangguk.

"Dia akan ke Jeju juga" pekik Eunhyuk dengan wajah senang.

"Hanya bertemu sesama player saja kau gembira seperti ini. Memangnya dia orang yang seperti apa?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Dia kekasihku"

"MWO?"

Sungmin dan Ryeowook langsung menegakkan tubuhnya, yang membuat Eunhyuk terkekeh. Sedangkan Yesung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Berkhayalmu keterlaluan Hyuk" timpal Kyuhyun yang membuat Eunhyuk mendengus.

"Tidak tahu apa-apa lebih baik diam saja" ucap Eunhyuk ketus, yang dibalas gelengan oleh Yesung dan desahan berat oleh yang lainnya.

Eunhyuk dengan cuek kembali memainkan ponselnya.

"Ya... Kenapa kau seperti ini? Aku menyuruhmu untuk memainkan game itu untuk mengalihkan perhatianmu dari laki-laki menyebalkan itu. Bukan membuatmu menjadi semakin aneh begini Hyukie"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Akan kuceritakan nanti setelah kita sampai di villa. Aku tidak mau titisan iblis yang duduk di depanmu itu menghancurkan mood baikku dengan kata-kata kurang ajarnya"

"Ya! Kau mau kuturunkan di jalan eoh?" ancam Kyuhyun dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Lakukan saja jika kau tidak menyayangi nyawamu. Aku akan menelepon ummamu dan mengadukan perbuatanmu jika kau berani melakukannya padaku"

Kyuhyun diam, tak berkutik, yang membuat Sungmin, Ryeowook terkikik geli.

"Ok, fine. Aku kalah. Geez, kenapa umma lebih menyayangi kalian para perempuan daripada anaknya sendiri" gerutu Kyuhyun kesal.

"Karena ummamu juga perempuan Kyu babo!" sahut Ryeowook sebelum kembali terkikik.

Dan obrolan itu kembali mengalun seperti sebelumnya. Mereka membicarakan bermacam-macam hal. Bukan tentang Sun tentu saja, karena Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak akan mau membicarakannya sebelum mereka tiba di villa.

.

.

"Wah~ Indah sekali"

Mereka telah tiba di villa Kyuhyun di Jeju. Eunhyuk yang langsung jatuh cinta dengan pemandangan di villa tersebut segera keluar dari mobil dan mengelilingi halaman villa dengan decak kagum yang tak henti-hentinya terlontar dari bibirnya.

Halaman luas yang beralaskan rumput hijau yang indah. Pohon-pohon rindang yang ditanam mengelilingi halaman. Bunga-bunga dengan warna dan jenis yang beraneka ragam yang bermekaran. Dan yang paling Eunhyuk sukai adalah ayunan yang berada di pojok halaman.

Ayunan itu dibuat dengan begitu sederhana, namun terlihat sangat indah. Hanya sebilah papan yang digantung dengan seutas tali tambang di kedua sisinya. Namun tali tambang tersebut dirambati oleh tanaman yang membuat seluruh permukaan tali tertutupi oleh tanaman tersebut. Dan yang membuatnya terlihat indah adalah karena tanaman itu berbunga, yang membuat Eunhyuk merasa jika ia sedang berada di negeri dongeng sekarang.

Tanpa mempedulikan teman-temannya, termasuk koper besar yang ia bawa, ia segera berlari menghampiri ayunan itu dan mencoba untuk mendudukinya.

"Ini kuat" gumamnya saat mencoba untuk menaik-turunkan tubuhnya.

Dan dengan sejuta rasa penasarannya, Eunhyuk mencoba untuk mengayunkan ayunan itu, yang membuat dirinya pun terayun-ayun.

"Whoa~ Pemandangannya indah sekali~" teriak Eunhyuk cukup lantang, yang membuat Sungmin dan Ryeowook segera menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Wah~ Benar! Pemandangan lautnya sungguh cantik! Aku yakin sekali jika melihat sunset dari sini pasti akan terlihat indah sekali" Kali ini Sungmin yang memuji.

Ya. Pemandangan yang terlihat dari tempat Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk berpijak saat ini memang sangat indah, karena villa Kyuhyun terletak di atas tebing. Villa yang menakjubkan bukan?

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar pekik pujian yang terlontar dari bibir tiga sekawan itu. Ia kemudian beranjak untuk menghampiri gadis-gadis itu.

"Hei, bereskan dulu barang-barang kalian. Apa kalian tidak kasihan pada kami?" Kyuhyun menunjuk Yesung yang terlihat sedang kesusahan menggotong koper yang entah milik siapa.

Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk menunjukkan cengirannya. "Mian" ucap mereka kompak, yang membuat Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng.

"Oh iya Kyu, dimana kamar mandinya? Bisa tunjukkan padaku?" tanya Eunhyuk, tepat sebelum Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook penasaran.

"Aku mau muntah"

"MWO?"

.

.

Eunhyuk memijat dahinya dengan wajah mengeruh. Demi susu stroberi yang ia sukai, kenapa teman-temannya malah ingin meninggalkan villa disaat dirinya tengah kacau seperti ini?

"Hyukie, kami harus menjemput Mochi dan kekasihnya. Kyuhyun juga sudah memesan tempat untuk makan malam sejak jauh-jauh hari. Kami tidak mungkin melewatkannya karena dia sudah sangat berbaik hati pada kita. Aku tidak enak hati padanya jika aku tidak ikut" Sungmin berusaha menjelaskannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Arraseo. Tapi... Ah... Kenapa aku seperti ini?" desahnya frustasi.

Bertanya mengapa Eunhyuk seperti itu?

Jadi, saat di perjalanan tadi Eunhyuk terus memainkan ponselnya, entah itu untuk bermain game atau membalas chat yang masuk. Hal itu membuatnya merasakan pusing dan mual di sisa perjalanan tadi. Hingga saat mobil Yesung terparkir dengan rapi di halaman villa Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk melupakan rasa sakitnya sejenak karena jatuh cinta dengan pemandangan yang mengelilingi villa Kyuhyun. Namun itu tak bertahan lama, karena setelahnya ia beberapa kali muntah dan rasa sakit di kepalanya menguat. Poor Eunhyuk!

Sungmin mendesah sebal mendengar gurauan Eunhyuk. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu beberapa kali agar tidak memainkan ponselmu selama perjalanan. Salah siapa jika seperti ini?"

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku hanya membalas chat Sun"

"Bodoh!" umpat Sungmin sebelum merapikan rambutnya dan mengambil tas selempangnya.

"Jangan lupa membungkuskannya untukku. Temanmu ini juga butuh makan malam" ucap Eunhyuk saat Sungmin beranjak dari kursi.

"Tidak perlu kau minta juga aku akan membungkuskan beberapa untukmu. Aku tidak mau ditangkap polisi karena membiarkan temanku mati kelaparan di dalam villa kekasihku" balas Sungmin, masih dengan nada kesal.

"Ya... Kau ini" Eunhyuk kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Oh iya, sepupu Kyuhyun yang lain akan langsung kemari. Mungkin setengah jam lagi ia akan tiba disini" Sungmin melirik jam tangan yang dikenakannya. "Jangan lupa membukakan pintu untuknya. Jangan hanya mengurusi game bodoh itu. Heuh... Aku benar-benar menyesal menyuruhmu memainkannya" gerutu Sungmin sambil memutar kenop pintu.

"Namanya siapa? Bagaimana orangnya?" tanya Eunhyuk sebelum Sungmin keluar dari kamar itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kata Kyuhyun jika ada yang datang diterima saja"

"Kalau dia bukan sepupu Kyuhyun bagaimana? Bisa saja ada orang jahat yang--"

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

Eunhyuk kesal bukan main. Kyuhyun datang, memotong ucapan Eunhyuk yang belum selesai. Namun penyebabnya bukan itu saja. Laki-laki yang lebih muda 10 bulan darinya itu dengan tak tahu malunya melingkarkan sebelah tangannya ke pinggang ramping Sungmin dan mengecup bibir Sungmin tepat dihadapan Eunhyuk.

"Ya! Jangan bermesraan disini! Aku semakin mual!" pekik Eunhyuk, yang membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan aksi lovey dovey sepihaknya dan menoleh pada Eunhyuk.

"Makanya, carilah seseorang dan jadikan dia sebagai kekasihmu. Kalau kau sudah merasakannya kujamin kau lebih tak tahu malu lagi dari kami" sahut Kyuhyun yang disertai senyum miring andalannya, yang membuat Eunhyuk lepas kendali melemparkan bantal yang ia peluk sedari tadi ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Sudah! Pergi sana! Jangan merusak mataku!"

Kyuhyun merangkul Sungmin, membimbing kekasihnya itu untuk keluar dari kamar itu. Namun sebelum menutup pintu kamar, Kyuhyun menoleh pada Eunhyuk.

"Sepupuku akan datang sebentar lagi. Kujamin dia adalah sepupuku, karena hanya anggota keluarga kami saja yang bisa membuka kode pintu gerbang di depan sana. Jangan khawatir" pesan Kyuhyun. "Oh iya, dia laki-laki. Mungkin kau berminat padanya?" Kyuhyun menaik-turunkan alisnya beberapa kali, yang membuat emosi Eunhyuk kembali naik.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Eunhyuk kembali melempar bantal pada Kyuhyun, namun kali ini tak berhasil, karena laki-laki itu refleks menutup pintu kamar itu sebelum tertawa keras sambil berjalan menjauhi kamar itu.

"Aish... Minie dan kekasihnya sama saja" gerutu Eunhyuk yang kini kembali memijat dahinya.

.

.

Mata Eunhyuk sudah hampir terpejam saat bel villa berbunyi.

'Mungkin itu sepupu Kyuhyun' batin Eunhyuk dalam hati sambil merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, sebelum turun dari ranjang dan menghampiri pintu depan villa.

Klek!

"Annyeonghase--Kau?"

Sama dengan laki-laki itu, Eunhyuk pun terkejut saat melihat laki-laki di hadapannya tersebut.

Laki-laki dengan paras tampan dan bertubuh bagus walaupun ia tak setinggi Yesung atau Kyuhyun. Mata teduhnya menyiratkan jika ia adalah orang baik-baik. Membuat Eunhyuk tanpa sadar menatapnya terlalu lama hingga nyaris tak berkedip.

"Hei" Laki-laki itu melambaikan tangan di hadapan Eunhyuk.

"E-eum... Aku teman Kyuhyun" ucap Eunhyuk, memperkenalkan posisinya. "Em... Maaf. Apakah Kyuhyun tidak memberitahumu? Dia harus menjemput Hyunhwa dan mampir ke restoran untuk makan malam, baru setelah itu mereka akan kemari"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau..." gumam Eunhyuk pelan. "E-eum.. Kau sepupu Kyuhyun?" tanya Eunhyuk, berusaha untuk menutupi rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba melandanya.

"Ne" sahut laki-laki itu seadanya. "Boleh aku masuk? Aku sedikit lelah karena harus menyetir sendiri sampai disini"

Eunhyuk mengangguk kaku sebelum menggeser tubuhnya dan melebarkan pintu itu. "Si-silahkan" ucapnya sedikit gugup.

Eunhyuk segera menutup kembali pintu villa setelah keduanya berada di dalam villa.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"Ne" sahut Eunhyuk pelan. "Tadi aku sedikit tidak enak badan saat baru saja tiba disini, jadi Kyuhyun dan teman-temanku yang lain menyuruhku untuk istirahat saja disini" jelas Eunhyuk. "Ah iya, kau mau minum apa?"

Laki-laki itu menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Aku tidak haus. Lagipula kau sedang tidak enak badan 'kan? Istirahatlah. Aku juga akan ke kamarku sekarang"

Eunhyuk mengangguk sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Annyeong semua~

Apa kabar?

Maaf lama ga up fict, PKL ternyata sibuk banget, ga sempat nyambi ngetik fict, mohon maaf *bow* :')

Karena hari ini hari spesial saya dan mas Jonghyun CN Blue *uhuk* (seneng lah punya hari dan tanggal spesial yang sama ama orang ganteng wkwk) saya up fict baru yang terinspirasi dari game Line Play yang iseng saya mainin sebulan ini lol

Tapi ini bukan pengalaman pribadi yah, ini murni imajinasi hahaha

Fict ini ga panjang kok, paling cuma 2 chap aja langsung end. Sengaja buat pendek biar ga banyak utang hehe

Fict yang masih ongoing nyusul yah

Semoga suka

Btw Hyunhwa itu nama Koreanya Henry yah, bukan nama karangan saya untuk Henry ;)

See ya on next chap~

.

-Mei Hyun-


	2. Chapter 2

Because of a Game

.

.

By Mei Hyun

.

.

HaeHyuk

T

Friendship, Romance

GS for uke

.

.

Enjoy reading

.

.

.

Suara grasak grusuk membuat dahi Eunhyuk mengernyit. Ia membuka mata secara perlahan dan mendapati Sungmin dan Ryeowook baru saja memasuki kamarnya.

"Oh.. Eunhyukie.. Syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Kami baru saja akan membangunkanmu"

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Sungmin yang terlihat begitu bersemangat.

"Ada apa denganmu? Dan untuk apa kalian membangunkanku?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar sebelum memghampiri Eunhyuk dan duduk di pinggir ranjang yang Eunhyuk tiduri. "Aku dan Kyuhyun akan tidur di paviliun barat malam ini. Yesung oppa dan Ryeowookie akan menempati paviliun timur"

Eunhyuk membulatkan matanya. "Ya! Jangan macam-macam! Kau bisa dibunuh ibumu!"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum menggeleng. "Hanya tidur honey, tidak macam-macam" tegas Sungmin. "Karena disini kamar tidurnya sudah penuh. Kamar Kyuhyun ditempati oleh Hyunhwa dan pacarnya, kamar tamu ditempati olehmu, kamar yang lain milik sepupu Kyuhyun dan kamar yang lain masih berantakan karena villa ini baru saja direnovasi. Kata Kyuhyun orang yang akan membersihkan kamar-kamar itu akan datang besok. Jadi malam ini terpaksa kami bermalam di paviliun"

"Tapi kalian berdua bisa tidur denganku. Ajak Hyunhwa juga bila perlu. Aku tak apa"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Badanmu panas, dan kau butuh istirahat. Kalau kami satu kamar dengamu yang ada kau tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak"

Eunhyuk terkejut dan segera meraba dahinya sendiri.

"Dasar bodoh! Mana bisa kau mengukur suhu tubuhmu sendiri" Sungmin menepis tangan Eunhyuk dan menggantinya dengan kompres yang entah Sungmin dapat dari mana.

"Ini, makanlah. Jangan lupa minum obatmu. Untung saja aku membawa obat-obatan" gerutu Sungmin sambil memindahkan nampan berisi makanan, minuman, dan obat yang ia letakkan di atas meja ke meja nakas yang ada di samping ranjang.

"Oh iya, sepupu Kyuhyun--"

"Dia sepertinya sudah tidur. Tadi Kyuhyun mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu kamarnya tapi sepupunya tidak keluar juga. Mungkin dia terlalu lelah" potong Sungmin. "Oh iya, bagaimana sepupu Kyuhyun itu? Apa dia tampan? Apa kau tertarik padanya?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba yang membuat raut wajah Eunhyuk berubah.

"Dia--"

"Sayang.. Kenapa lama sekali?"

Kyuhyun datang membawa segelas susu dan meletakkannya di meja nakas yang ada di samping ranjang yang Eunhyuk tiduri.

"Aku baru saja selesai. Kau ini benar-benar" omel Sungmin.

Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan curiga. "Hei, jangan macam-macam pada sahabatku. Hanya tidur saja. Jangan berbuat lebih" peringat Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Terkadang aku berpikir kau jauh lebih cerewet dari ibuku. Ah... Tidak hanya ibuku, tapi ibu Sungmin juga"

Eunhyuk merengut kesal mendengarnya.

"Hei, sudah. Kalian berdua ini" lerai Ryeowook. "Hyukie, kau ini sedang sakit tapi masih saja bisa bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun. Ckckck"

Eunhyuk melirik Ryeowook. "Aku tidak bertengkar. Aku hanya mengingatkan saja. Kau tahu sendiri bukan jika Sungmin mengalami hal apapun orang yang pertama kali dihubungi oleh orangtua Sungmin adalah aku? Baby sitter ini hanya ingin menjaga baby nya"

Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Ryeowook terkikik mendengarnya.

"Sudah, sudah. Lebih baik kau cepat makan, minum obat lalu kembali tidur. Apa besok kau tak ingin ikut berenang di pantai bersama kami?"

Eunhyuk kembali merengut mendengar nasehat Ryeowook, yang membuat Ryeowook kembali terkikik.

"Kami akan ke paviliun. Setelah selesai makan dan minum obat jangan ambil ponselmu. Kalau kau memainkan game itu lagi kujamin besok keadaanmu lebih buruk dari ini" pesan Sungmin.

"Kau memyumpahiku?" gerutu Eunhyuk. "Kalian juga jangan macam-macam. Hamil sebelum menikah akan terkena kutukan dari Tuhan"

"Siapa yang mengajarimu? Sok tahu sekali" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Orang yang jauh lebih suci darimu" balas Eunhyuk, yang disambut oleh tawa Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Cih... Kuda sialan itu mempengaruhimu begitu banyak" cibir Kyuhyun. "Sudah ya.. Kami pergi"

Dan setelah itu Eunhyuk benar-benar sendiri dan tenggelam dalam kesunyian selama beberapa saat.

"Lebih baik segera makan, minum obat, lalu tidur" gumam Eunhyuk sebelum mengambil sendok dan garpunya.

.

.

"Ck! Menyebalkan sekali" gerutu Eunhyuk sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa empuk yang ada di ruang tengah villa. "Padahal sudah tengah malam" sungutnya lagi.

Setelah makan dan meminum obatnya, bukannya mengantuk, mata Eunhyuk justru terbuka lebar. Benar-benar terbalik dengan efek samping yang seharusnya dirasakan setelah minum obat.

Eunhyuk menekan-nekan tombol di ponselnya dengan gerakan sedikit kasar. Cukup kesal juga karena saat ia membuka aplikasi game yang menjadi candunya, seseorang yang ia nyatakan sebagai kekasihnya tidak berada disana alias offline. Padahal biasanya mereka berkencan di game tersebut hingga pukul 1 dini hari.

Klek!

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Eunhyuk terlonjak kaget. Matanya memicing, menatap waswas arah yang diyakininya sebagai sumber dari suara tersebut.

"Omo!" pekik Eunhyuk kaget saat matanya menangkap seseorang dengan rambut acak-acakan keluar dari salah satu kamar yang ada di lantai dua dengan wajah kusut.

"Eoh?"

Mata orang tersebut terbuka saat telinganya menangkap pekikan kaget Eunhyuk.

"Oh.. Maaf mengagetkanmu. Aku hanya ingin mengambil minum dan beberapa camilan saja"

Itu adalah sepupu Kyuhyun. Seorang laki-laki yang diam-diam Eunhyuk kagumi. Dan itu terbukti dari tingkah Eunhyuk yang kembali menatap laki-laki itu hingga nyaris tak berkedip.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk saat mendapati gadis itu diam tak bergerak. "Maafkan aku" sesalnya lagi.

"E-eum.. Tidak apa-apa" sahut Eunhyuk pelan.

Laki-laki itu menghembuskan napas lega sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari sofa yang Eunhyuk duduki. Ia membuka kulkas, mengambil dua botol air mineral sebelum kembali melangkah mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Ambillah. Mungkin kau membutuhkan ini setelah hal tadi"

Eunhyuk mengambil sebotol air mineral yang laki-laki itu sodorkan dengan kepala mengangguk kaku. Ia kemudian membuka tutup botol itu dan meminum isinya dengan perlahan.

"Boleh aku duduk disini? Sepertinya rasa kantukku menghilang"

"S-silahkan" Eunhyuk kembali mengangguk kaku. Ia meletakkan botol airnya di atas meja dengan perlahan sebelum kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk itu.

Walaupun mereka berdua kini berada di ruangan yang sama bahkan duduk di sofa yang sama, namun keduanya sama-sama hanya terdiam. Eunhyuk sibuk mengutak atik ponselnya, kembali tenggelam dalam keasyikannya memainkan game kesayangannya, sedangkan laki-laki itu terlihat melamun namun beberapa kali ia mencuri pandang ke arah Eunhyuk yang sepertinya tak terganggu sedikitpun dengan kehadirannya.

Mencoba untuk mencari kegiatan yang memungkinkannya untuk dapat merasakan kantuk lagi, laki-laki itu pun merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Sama seperti Eunhyuk, beberapa saat kemudian ia mulai tenggelam dalam kegiatannya bersama ponsel kesayangannya.

"Sun!" Pekikan tertahan Eunhyuk dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh laki-laki yang duduk disampingnya, membuat laki-laki itu mengernyitkan dahi. "Akhirnya..." sambung Eunhyuk saat ia melihat avatarnya bertemu dengan avatar Sun di cafe yang merupakan bagian dari game itu.

Laki-laki itupun menggelengkan kepalanya saat pekikan dan gurauan Eunhyuk tak terdengar lagi. Ia kembali fokus pada ponselnya.

Namun beberapa saat pekikan tertahan itu terdengar lagi. Masih dengan gurauan kata yang sama, yang membuat laki-laki itu sedikit tertarik untuk mengetahuinya.

"Sun?" gumam laki-laki itu, yang membuat Eunhyuk terperanjat kaget.

"Oh.. Maaf membuatmu terkejut lagi. Aku hanya bertanya" Laki-laki itu memasang wajah bersalahnya lagi, yang membuat Eunhyuk merasa tak enak hati.

"Tidak. Hanya sedikit kaget saja. Tidak apa-apa" Eunhyuk menyunggingkan senyum yang membuat laki-laki itu membalas senyum Eunhyuk untuknya. "Sun adalah kekasihku"

Laki-laki itu mengerjap. "Orang Jepang?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia menggeleng dengan kedua bahu menggendik. "Tidak tahu. Tapi dia bisa berbahasa Korea"

"Kalian belum pernah bertemu?"

Eunhyuk terdiam sejenak. Ia mematikan aplikasi gamenya dan meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. "Kalau kuceritakan kau pasti akan menganggapku konyol dan bodoh, sama seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh sepupumu yang jenius itu"

Laki-laki itu menggeleng, tak setuju dengan yang Eunhyuk katakan. "Aku tak seperti Kyuhyun"

"Ya. Aku setuju. Kupikir juga kau berbeda dengannya". Eunhyuk terkekeh. "Mengenai kekasihku, dia adalah seseorang yang kukenal lewat aplikasi game. Kami hanya berhubungan lewat game dan Kakaotalk. Tidak pernah bertemu. Tapi mungkin besok kami akan bertemu karena tadi siang dia mengabariku jika ia juga sedang berada di Jeju saat ini"

Laki-laki itu mengernyit penasaran. "Game apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

Eunhyuk kembali terkekeh. "Pernah mendengar Line Play? Aku bertemu dengannya di cafe yang ada di game tersebut"

"Mwo?"

"Kenapa?" Eunhyuk mengernyit bingung melihat ekspresi laki-laki itu.

"Boleh kulihat game yang kau mainkan itu?"

Eunhyuk sesaat menatap ragu laki-laki itu sebelum ia mengangguk kaku dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Ini" Eunhyuk menyerahkan ponselnya pada laki-laki itu. "Gamenya menarik bukan?" tanya Eunhyuk, berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana yang mendadak terasa aneh baginya.

Laki-laki itu tak menjawab. Ia mengamati dengan seksama avatar Eunhyuk dan menekan tombol 'friends' untuk melihat friendlist avatar Eunhyuk dalam game itu. Tak hanya itu, laki-laki itu juga melihat ruangan Eunhyuk dalam game itu dan...

"Jadi kau Moon?" guraunya dengan suara pelan yang terdengar lirih, yang membuat Eunhyuk kembali mengernyit bingung.

"Ya.. Itu namaku dalam game itu. Kau sudah melihatnya sendiri, bukan?" sahut Eunhyuk.

"Bukan itu" Laki-laki itu mematikan aplikasi game tersebut dengan gerakan cepat dan segera meletakkan ponsel Eunhyuk di atas meja. Ia kemudian menatap Eunhyuk dalam.

Plak!

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Laki-laki itu terkejut saat Eunhyuk menepis tangannya yang entah kenapa bergerak sendiri seperti hendak menangkup pipi kiri Eunhyuk.

"Ma-maaf... Aku tak sengaja"

Keduanya terdiam. Eunhyuk membuang wajahnya ke arah lain--tidak menatap laki-laki itu--dengan raut wajah yang terlihat marah, sedangkan laki-laki itu merutuki dirinya sendiri sambil menatap Eunhyuk dengan wajah bersalah.

"Maaf... Tadi aku hanya terlalu terkejut. Mungkin juga terlalu terbawa suasana" ucap laki-laki itu, mengawali pembicaraan. "Ini" Laki-laki itu menyodorkan ponselnya. "Orang yang ingin kau temui besok adalah aku"

Eunhyuk melirik ponsel laki-laki tersebut dan raut terkejut tergambar dengan jelas di wajah manisnya setelahnya.

"Kau..." Eunhyuk menatap laki-laki tersebut dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Ya... Itu aku..." Laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis. "Sun kekasihmu adalah Lee Donghae. Sun adalah aku" ucapnya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. "Omong kosong apa ini? Apa kau sedang mengerjaiku? Kau bercanda?" Eunhyuk tak percaya.

Senyum lebar Donghae berganti menjadi senyum masam. "Jadi kau tidak mengharapkannya ya?" Donghae mengambil ponselnya lalu menekan-nekan layar ponselnya. "Lihat" Donghae mendekatkan ponselnya pada Eunhyuk agar gadis itu bisa melihat apa yang akan ia lakukan sebentar lagi. "Lebih baik diakhiri saja" ucap Donghae dengan suara lirih khas orang yang kecewa.

Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang sudah Donghae lakukan. "Kau menghapus avatarmu? Kau gila? Semua player berharap memiliki jumlah heart sebanyak dirimu"

Donghae menutup aplikasi gamenya dan menghapus aplikasi itu juga dari ponselnya, sebelum menoleh menatap Eunhyuk yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Apa hanya itu yang ada dipikiranmu? Jadi apa yang kau katakan waktu itu benar? Game hanya game. Kau tidak benar-benar serius ya?"

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau benar-benar memperhatikan setiap pointnya dengan baik" Donghae memalingkan wajahnya. Menatap lurus ke depan. "Jumlah heart, jumlah stuff, jumlah interior, jumlah gems, jumlah koin... Haahh... Sepertinya perkiraanku salah" Donghae menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku kecewa. Kukira pertemuan yang kuharapkan akan berakhir dengan indah" desahnya. "Jika tahu akan seperti ini, lebih baik aku tak mengiyakan ajakan Kyuhyun waktu itu"

Eunhyuk tertawa hambar mendengarnya, yang membuat Donghae kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan aneh. "Apanya yang lucu?"

Eunhyuk balas menatap Donghae dan tersenyum sinis. "Aku curiga jika kau memperalat Kyuhyun untuk mengerjaiku lagi"

Donghae mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum miring. "Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu tuan Lee" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae tajam. "Semua kebetulan itu.. Ani.. Semua kejadian itu.. Kau pikir aku menyukainya? Kau tahu? Sahabat-sahabatku bahkan mengolokku karena hal itu. Dan sekarang kau menambah daftar olokan mereka untukku dengan berpura-pura kebetulan memainkan game yang sama denganku dan menjadi kekasihku. Apa kau belum puas melihatku digunjing banyak orang, hah?" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae berang. Ia kesal bukan main. Matanya bahkan memerah menahan tangis yang hampir tumpah kalau saja Eunhyuk tidak cepat-cepat mengendalikan diri.

Donghae terpaku sesaat sebelum ekspresinya berubah menyendu. "Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyakitimu Eunhyuk-ah. Aku hanya--"

"Diam!" potong Eunhyuk. "Berhenti membual! Sekarang aku benar-benar harus mengikuti apa yang Sungmin sarankan padaku. Dia benar. Kau memang brengsek!--Ah!"

"Lihat aku!" paksa Donghae pada Eunhyuk setelah Donghae meraih kedua bahu Eunhyuk dengan gerakan yang sedikit kasar. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu tentangku? Kenapa kau bilang aku membual?"

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan pandangan terluka. Airmatanya bahkan hampir menetes. "Kau tahu? Aku begitu tersiksa dengan semua ini. Kejadian-kejadian itu... Aku hampir gila karena terlalu bahagia. Kupikir aku adalah gadis paling beruntung di dunia ini karena impianku akan cinta pertama dan terakhirku akan segera terkabul. Tapi ternyata itu hanya ilusi semata karena pada kenyataannya orang yang kucintai memilih orang lain untuk mendampinginya"

Airmata Eunhyuk kini benar-benar menetes, membuat Donghae ragu menyekanya dari pipi Eunhyuk atau tidak.

"Tapi dia terus menjadi pasanganku disetiap kesempatan yang ada. Kebetulan-kebetulan itu membuatku melambung terlalu tinggi dan berakhir dengan mengharapkan hal tersebut terus menerus dan memaafkan setiap ganjaran yang kuterima setelah aku mendapatkan kebetulan itu, karena kupikir itu adalah bayaran dari apa yang kunikmati" lanjut Eunhyuk.

Donghae hanya diam. Mendengarkan dengan seksama hal-hal yang gadis itu katakan.

"Aku bahkan menganggap semua kebetulan itu sebagai keajaiban dan selalu membelanya meskipun aku harus berdebat dengan sahabat-sahabatku dan menjadi gunjingan orang-orang" Isakan Eunhyuk lolos begitu saja seiring dengan emosinya yang meluap. "Kau pikir ini lucu? Kau membuatku seperti orang yang paling bodoh diantara orang-orang bodoh. Kau benar-benar brengsek" lirih Eunhyuk diakhir, sebelum menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Donghae yang sudah tidak sanggup menahan diri segera membawa tubuh kurus gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia membelai punggung Eunhyuk berulangkali dan mencium kepala Eunhyuk beberapa kali sambil mengucapkan kata 'maaf'.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud membuatmu mengalami semua hal buruk itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf" ucap Donghae tulus setelah isak tangis Eunhyuk mereda. "Perlu kau ketahui, semuanya memang kebetulan. Aku tidak pernah merencanakan hal apapun, bahkan untuk game dan acara berlibur ini" jelasnya. "Kyuhyun bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan aku tidak pernah memperalatnya" jelasnya lagi.

"Benarkah?" gumam Eunhyuk, sambil berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Donghae.

"Lihat aku" Donghae kembali meraih kedua bahu Eunhyuk, namun kali ini dengan gerakan yang sangat lembut. "Hyunhwa bilang kau bisa membaca seseorang lewat ekspresi wajah dan tatapan matanya 'kan? Sekarang coba kau lihat aku. Apa aku berbohong padamu?"

Eunhyuk memperhatikan wajah Donghae dengan seksama. Wajah itu... Tatapan mata itu... Semuanya hanya menunjukkan keseriusan. Tidak ada kebohongan sedikitpun disana. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya dari Donghae.

"Tidak bisa... Karena kau tidak seperti orang-orang yang pernah kubaca. Aku... Perasaanku padamu... Tidak, tidak bisa" guraunya pelan, yang masih bisa didengar oleh Donghae. Membuat laki-laki tampan itu tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tahu? Aku juga sama sepertimu. Aku sangat menikmati semua kebetulan itu. Aku juga selalu mengharapkannya dan menganggapnya sebagai keajaiban. Sahabatku bahkan mengejekku. Katanya aku seperti orang-orang jaman dulu yang mempunyai pikiran klasik. Dia menyebutku pengecut karena aku selalu melarikan diri dari apa yang sudah kurencanakan. Tapi itu--"

"Cukup! Jangan dilanjutkan lagi" potong Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa?"

Ingin rasanya Eunhyuk memukul Donghae saat laki-laki itu melontarkan kata tersebut dengan wajah tak berdosa. Sudah jelas bukan Eunhyuk tidak mau mendengarnya? Apa Donghae tidak bisa menangkap maksudnya saat bercerita tadi? Dasar tidak peka!

"Semua sudah jelas 'kan? Apa kau tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kuceritakan tadi?" Eunhyuk kembali terlihat kesal.

Donghae tersenyum. "Aku mengerti. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu tentang kebenaranku agar kau tak salah paham. Apa kau tidak mengerti dengan maksud ceritaku tadi?" Kini balik Donghae yang bertanya.

Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau harus menceritakannya padaku. Seharusnya kau senang karena ada satu orang yang berhenti mengharapkan apa yang memang seharusnya tidak dia harapkan. Kekasihmu juga pasti senang jika mengetahui hal ini"

"Kekasih?" Donghae menaikkan satu alisnya. "Jadi kau benar-benar tidak menangkap maksudku ya?"

Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti denganmu. Kau ini sudah punya kekasih tapi masih saja merayu yang lain. Itu memang pembawaanmu atau apa? Aneh sekali..."

Donghae menghela napas. "Susah bicara dengan orang yang sudah terlanjur salah paham dan keras kepala seperti dirimu" Donghae melirik Eunhyuk yang mendelik marah padanya. "Dengar, aku bukan tipe orang seperti yang kau sebut tadi. Kekasih? Siapa? Aku bahkan belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun"

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae curiga. "Kau sedang membual lagi?"

Donghae menjentikkan telunjuknya di dahi Eunhyuk, yang membuat Eunhyuk mengaduh.

"Berhenti menuduhku"

Donghae kemudian menggantikan tangan Eunhyuk untuk mengusap kening gadis itu.

'Sepertinya terlalu keras' batin Donghae dalam hati saat melihat kening Eunhyuk yang memerah. "Mianhae" ucapnya tulus, yang dibalas dengusan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Kau menyebalkan seperti biasanya" ucap Eunhyuk yang disambut kekehan oleh Donghae.

"Saranghae"

"Aku juga--A-apa?" Eunhyuk terbelalak kaget.

Donghae tersenyum. Ia kemudian meraih kedua tangan Eunhyuk dan menatapnya dengan tatapan teduhnya. Terlihat jelas ia begitu mencintai gadis yang kini sedang menampakkan ekspresi kikuk di wajahnya.

Lee Eunhyuk.

Gadis yang sudah hampir 3 tahun mengalihkan dunianya. Gadis yang ia perhatikan sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku SMA. Gadis yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Aku mencintaimu Eunhyuk-ah" ucap Donghae lagi yang disertai dengan senyum yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan. "Semua berita itu tidak benar. Aku tidak punya kekasih. Aku bahkan belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Itu semua hanya bualan mereka yang menyukaiku" jelas Donghae.

Eunhyuk hanya diam. Ia bahkan masih terlihat bingung.

"Untuk orang-orang yang menggunjingmu, aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk melindungimu" Donghae menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku selalu ingin menyatakan perasaanku padamu sejak dulu agar aku bisa menyelamatkanmu dari orang-orang itu, tapi entah kenapa aku begitu pengecut" Donghae tersenyum sedih. "Maaf karena diriku kau jadi menanggung masa-masa sulit itu sendirian. Andai aku lebih berani sewaktu itu... Kau pasti..."

"Sudahlah" Eunhyuk meremas kedua tangan Donghae yang menggenggam telapak tangannya, yang membuat laki-laki itu mendongak. "Tidak apa-apa" Eunhyuk tersenyum pada Donghae dengan kedua mata dan kedua pipi yang basah, yang membuat Donghae terkejut.

"Hyukie kau menangis?" Donghae buru-buru mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan mengusap kedua pipi itu dengan gerakan lembut.

Eunhyuk tertawa, namun beberapa kali ia tersedak airmatanya sendiri.

"Mianhae Hyukie... Mianhae..." Donghae menyerah. Kedua mata dan pipi Eunhyuk akan tetap basah jika gadis itu masih menangis, jadi Donghae memilih untuk kembali membawa Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukan hangatnya dan mengusap punggung gadis itu berulangkali agar tangisannya mereda.

.

.

"Donghae"

"Hm?"

"Apakah aku sedang bermimpi saat ini?"

Bertanya mereka dimana?

Saat ini mereka sedang berbaring di kasur Eunhyuk.

Jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

Tadi saat Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk, Donghae dapat merasakan jika panas tubuh Eunhyuk kembali naik. Oleh karena itu laki-laki tampan itu menggendong Eunhyuk ke kamarnya dan berakhir dengan tidur di ranjang sambil memeluk Eunhyuk karena gadis itu menggigil kedinginan walaupun pemanas ruangan sudah dinyalakan.

"Menurutmu kau sedang bermimpi atau tidak?"

"Iya" sahut Eunhyuk cepat.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Donghae.

"Karena ini mustahil terjadi"

Donghae terkekeh melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang terlihat menggemaskan.

"Perlu bantuan untuk membuktikan jika kau tidak sedang bermimpi?"

"Boleh"

Cup!

Satu kecupan kilat Donghae berikan di bibir Eunhyuk tepat setelah bibir Eunhyuk terkatup.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae khawatir saat melihat wajah Eunhyuk terlihat lebih memerah dari sebelumnya.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi" ucap Eunhyuk sebelum menaikkan selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Eunhyuk malu...

Donghae tertawa cukup keras. Namun laki-laki itu segera menghentikan tawanya saat mendengar gerungan tak suka dari Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah, baiklah" Donghae menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Eunhyuk. "Sekarang tidurlah yang nyenyak agar panasmu turun karena besok kita semua akan jalan-jalan ke pantai"

Donghae melihat pergerakan dari Eunhyuk. Gerakan mengangguk.

"Selamat malam... Have a nice dream" tutup Donghae sebelum mengecup puncak kepala Eunhyuk dan jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Annyeong yeorobun~

Maaf baru nongol lagi hehe

Apa kabar?

Oiya, ni ff ga jadi 2shot karena nanti kepanjangan kalo diposting semua, jadi aku bagi 2

Chap depan yang terakhir yaa (beneran yang terakhir)

Maaf kalo bahasa penyampaian ceritanya berubah, lama ga nulis sih hehe.. Dimaklumin aja yah :')

.

Buat yang nanyain Red Thread, ntar dulu ya.. Sabar.. Masih dalam tahap pengetikan dan nunggu My Strawberry Boy selesai soalnya mau diposting barengan hehe

Buat yang udah ninggalin jejak berupa review, fav atau follow terima kasih banyak *bow*

Maaf ga bisa nulisin nama kalian satu persatu kek dulu karena sekarang aku ngetik ff nya di hape, ga di laptop lagi, soalnya kalo di laptop ribet kudu mindahin ke hape dulu kalo mau posting *karena laptopku dah ga bisa dipake internetan :')*

Buat sider juga makasih ya... Tapi boleh dong ya ninggalin jejak di kotak review sebagai penyemangat lanjutin ff ini walaupun cuma bilang 'lanjut' doang wkwk

Untuk yang KMS... Aaa~ Kangen~ *hug*

Udah lama banget ya aku ga kasih kalian suguhan ff KyuMin :') Miaan~ *bow*

Tapi aku lagi buat ff KyuMin kok. Nanti kalo udah selesai pasti diposting ;)

.

See ya on next chap~

.

30'05'17

-Mei Hyun-


	3. Chapter 3

Because of a Game

.

.

By Mei Hyun

.

.

HaeHyuk

T

Friendship, Romance

GS for uke

.

.

Enjoy reading

.

.

.

Cuaca pagi ini sangat cerah, membuat Sungmin tak henti-hentinya memekik girang bersama Ryeowook sembari membicarakan rencana kegiatan mereka hari ini.

Pantai

Tentu saja itu spot utama kegiatan mereka hari ini. Mereka bahkan sudah menginginkannya sejak kemarin dan terus saja membicarakannya sampai mereka berpisah ke tempat mereka mengistirahatkan diri masing-masing.

Sementara itu dibelakang mereka, kekasih mereka masing-masing, Yesung dan Kyuhyun mendiskusikan hal lain. Mereka terlihat sangat serius, yang membuat Sungmin dan Ryeowook urung mengajak mereka mendiskusikan pesta barbeque yang Sungmin dan Ryeowook inginkan.

"Selamat pagi"

Sapaan itu menghentikan obrolan mereka berempat. Sungmin dan Ryeowook segera berlari ke arah Hyunhwa dan memeluknya secara berbarengan. Sementara itu Yesung dan Kyuhyun menyapa dengan senyum di wajah masing-masing dan menghampiri kekasih Hyunhwa, Zhoumi.

"Baru saja kami akan membangunkanmu" Sungmin mencubit pipi chubby Hyunhwa dengan gemas. "Aww~ Sepertinya ini bertambah kenyal" Ryeowook tertawa sementara Hyunhwa menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal.

"Oh iya, mana Hyukie?"

Hyunhwa menggeleng. "Dia sedang sakit 'kan? Kupikir aku akan mengganggu istirahatnya jika aku membangunkannya. Aku tidak berani"

Sungmin mengangguk paham. "Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa membangunkannya. Kondisinya pasti sudah membaik. Ayo kita bangunkan bersama!"

Sungmin langsung menarik tangan kedua sahabatnya memasuki villa Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Zhoumi masih sibuk berbincang satu sama lain.

.

.

Ketiga gadis itu, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Hyunhwa, sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Eunhyuk. Mereka berencana untuk memasuki kamar Eunhyuk tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun dan membangunkan Eunhyuk dengan teriakan mereka, membuatnya terkejut. Hal yang sudah sangat lama tidak mereka lakukan.

"Aku akan membuka pintunya. Kalian mengikutiku dari belakang, oke?" Ryeowook dan Hyunhwa menyatukan ibu jari dan telunjuk mereka, membuat isyarat 'oke' dengan tangan kanan mereka. "Baiklah, ayo kita masuk"

Sungmin tersenyum jahil membayangkan hal yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Ia begitu bersemangat ketika pintu berwarna hitam itu terbuka. Sementara itu Hyunhwa dan Ryeowook yang berada di belakangnya tak kalah bersemangat. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk berteriak sekencang yang mereka bisa untuk mengagetkan Eunhyuk. Mereka pikir membuat kegaduhan di pagi hari di villa ini tak masalah karena tak ada villa atau rumah lain disekitar sini yang akan terganggu dengan teriakan mereka nanti.

Sungmin sudah melompat masuk ke dalam kamar. Namun senyum lebar itu luntur seketika saat ia menemukan sosok lain berada di tempat tidur yang sama dengan Eunhyuk dan memeluk Eunhyuk dengan erat.

MEMELUK!

Catat itu!

Dan sosok itu adalah laki-laki!

LAKI-LAKI?!

Astaga...

"YA! SIAPA KAU?!"

Teriakan Sungmin yang menggema membuat Ryeowook dan Henry langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari Sungmin. Raut wajah jahil mereka pun seketika berubah menjadi raut wajah terkejut. Sama seperti Sungmin.

Sementara itu di atas tempat tidur, kedua makhluk yang baru saja meresmikan hubungan mereka tengah malam tadi mulai bergerak resah.

"Berisik sekali" gumam satu-satunya laki-laki yang ada di ruangan itu. Donghae.

"Ngh~"

Donghae tersentak kaget saat ia mendengar lenguhan pelan seseorang yang ia rasa berjarak sangat dekat dengannya. Ia kemudian membuka matanya yang masih terpejam. Dan saat ia membuka matanya, ia langsung ingat dengan kejadian sebelum ia dan makhluk cantik yang tidur disampingnya ini berakhir dengan tidur bersama di ranjang yang sama.

"Sshh... Tidurlah lebih lama lagi..." Donghae mengusap sayang kening berkerut sosok cantik itu sebelum kemudian mengecup dahinya dengan gerakan hati-hati karena tak ingin membuat sosok itu terbangun.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan pada sahabat--"

"Tidak bisakah kau diam? Dia sedang sa--Lee Sungmin?"

Donghae terkejut saat ia menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati Sungmin berdiri di dekat pintu bersama Ryeowook dan sepupu jauhnya, Hyunhwa.

"Lee Donghae?"

Sungmin dan Ryeowook tak kalah terkejut. Sementara itu Hyunhwa menampilkan raut bingung karena ia memang tidak terlalu mengetahui masalah yang terjadi diantara sahabat-sahabatnya dan sepupu jauhnya itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Dan kenapa kau tidur di kamar ini bersama Hyukie? Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada--"

"Sayang... Ada apa ini?"

Rentetan pertanyaan penuh selidik Sungmin terpotong begitu saja saat tubuh jangkung Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki kamar dengan wajah panik.

"Tadi aku mendengar teriakanmu sewaktu ingin mengambil minuman di dapur. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau--Loh? Donghae? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kyuhyun terkejut saat mendapati sepupunya ada di kamar yang ditempati oleh Eunhyuk. Ia juga melihat sepupunya itu duduk di pinggir ranjang yang masih ditiduri oleh Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang terlewat tenang. Mencurigakan.

Donghae menghela napas saat menyadari tatapan mengintimidasi semua orang yang memergokinya tidur di kamar tersebut. Ia kemudian menatap mereka satu persatu sebelum buka suara. "Sepertinya aku perlu menjelaskan semuanya pada kalian"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Henry diam namun raut wajahnya mengatakan jika ia semakin bingung dengan situasi disekitarnya. Ryeowook pun diam, namun matanya menatap Donghae dengan tatapan yang begitu menuntut. Sementara itu Sungmin yang terlihat paling tidak senang dengan perbuatan yang telah Donghae lakukan menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam. Jangan lupakan kedua tangannya yang mengepal. Membuat keyakinan Donghae bertambah jika kekasih sepupunya itu benar-benar kesal padanya.

"Ayo bicara di ruang tengah" ajak Donghae pada mereka semua.

.

.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan pada kami apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau tidur disana bersama sahabatku yang sedang sakit?" tanya Sungmin tanpa basa basi begitu pantat mereka semua menyentuh permukaan sofa empuk di ruang tengah villa milik keluarga Kyuhyun.

Yesung dan Zhoumi pun bergabung disana karena mereka berdua sudah berada di ruang tengah sebelum rombongan itu datang.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Yang jelas tengah malam tadi aku terbangun karena haus dan mendapati Hyukie--"

"Jangan sok akrab dengannya! Kau tidak berhak memanggilnya seperti itu!" potong Sungmin penuh emosi. Membuat Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya dengan sigap merangkulkan lengannya ke bahu gadis cantik itu sambil mengusap punggungnya.

"Jangan seperti ini" ucap Kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan lemah oleh Sungmin.

"Baiklah" angguk Donghae. "Kulanjutkan"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Eunhyuk duduk di sofa ini sendirian dengan ponsel di tangannya"

Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengangguk. Mereka tahu persis hal macam apa yang Eunhyuk lakukan dengan ponselnya di tengah malam.

"Awalnya kami hanya diam. Kami sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing. Tapi kemudian aku penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukannya dengan ponselnya karena beberapa kali dia memekik. Lalu... Hal yang ingin kami bongkar siang hari ini terbongkar begitu saja tengah malam tadi"

Kyuhyun menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Huh? Hal apa yang kalian bongkar? Aku tidak mengerti"

Donghae tersenyum tipis. "Dia... Eunhyuk... Dia adalah Moon, player yang rencananya akan kutemui siang ini karena kemarin dia bilang dia juga di Jeju dan mengajakku untuk bertemu"

Mata Sungmin dan Ryeowook membulat kaget. Sementara itu Kyuhyun terperangah tak percaya. Yesung, Zhoumi dan Hyunhwa hanya diam menyaksikan karena mereka tidak mengetahui apapun tentang hal yang Donghae bicarakan.

"Lalu Eunhyuk marah. Dia bilang aku menipunya dan mempermainkannya walaupun aku sudah memperlihatkan karakterku di game itu sebagai buktinya. Dia terus saja menyalahkanku. Aku--"

"Ya. Kau memang pantas disalahkan. Sahabatku sudah banyak menderita karenamu, jadi berhenti mempermainkannya seperti ini!" sahut Sungmin. "Jangan membuatnya terus menggantungkan harapannya pada sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah bisa dia raih. Kau seharusnya membantunya untuk bisa melihat kenyataan, bukannya terus menerus memberikannya harapan semu yang bisa menyakitinya berkali lipat di masa depan nanti! Kau--"

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa ribut sekali?"

Semua mata secara otomatis beralih pada satu sosok yang masih mengenakan piyama tidurnya. Sosok itu berjalan dengan pelan menuju 7 sosok yang berkumpul disana. Sebelah tangannya merabai dinding dan sebelahnya lagi memegangi kepalanya.

"Astaga Hyukie!" Sungmin memekik kaget saat mengetahui sahabatnya yang sedang sakit itu nekat mendatangi mereka dengan wajah yang masih begitu pucat.

Gadis yang lebih tua 3 bulan 3 hari dari Eunhyuk itu segera beranjak dari sofa yang didudukinya. Bemaksud untuk menghampiri Eunhyuk. Namun belum sempat ia melangkahkan kaki, seseorang telah tiba lebih dulu dihadapan Eunhyuk.

"Sayang... Kenapa kau kemari, hm?" Donghae segera mengecek suhu tubuh Eunhyuk. Ia bernapas lega saat telapak tangannya tak lagi merasakan panas yang menyengat seperti semalam. "Apa kepalamu masih sakit?"

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk pelan dengan sebelah tangan yang meremas sedikit rambutnya. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut sakit. Mungkin karena ia terlalu memaksakan diri beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke ruangan ini.

"Ayo kuantar ke kamar"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Biarkan aku duduk disana bersama kalian. Aku mendengar Sungmin menyalahkanmu. Dia perlu penjelasan--"

"Tidak apa-apa. Nanti biar aku yang menjelaskan padanya"

Eunhyuk kembali menggeleng. "Dia keras kepala. Dia tidak akan percaya begitu saja meski kau sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar. Dia butuh penjelasan dariku agar dia percaya"

Donghae menghembuskan napasnya sedikit kasar. Ia menyerah.

"Baiklah"

Donghae kemudian meraih tengkuk Eunhyuk dengan tangan kirinya dan sedikit membungkuk untuk menempatkan tangan kanannya dibelakang lutut Eunhyuk.

"K-kau mau apa?" tanya Eunhyuk terbata.

"Mau menggendongmu tentu saja" jawab Donghae tanpa ragu.

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan lakukan itu. Tidak sebelum masalah ini selesai. Nanti mereka--"

"Tidak ada penolakan"

Donghae menggendong Eunhyuk bridal style tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Eunhyuk. Ia juga mengacuhkan tatapan tajam Sungmin dan tatapan heran dan bingung sosok-sosok lainnya.

"Turunkan aku" bisik Eunhyuk yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan semua orang.

"Tidak. Kau masih sakit. Diam dan menurutlah" ucap Donghae sebelum ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa single yang didudukinya tadi dengan Eunhyuk yang masih berada dalam gendongannya. Membuat Eunhyuk secara otomatis terduduk diatas paha Donghae ketika laki-laki itu mendaratkan pantatnya di permukaan sofa.

"Turunkan Hyukie" ucap Sungmin dengan nada yang cukup tinggi. "Biarkan dia duduk--"

"Dimana?" sahut Donghae. "Tidak ada sisi sofa yang tersisa untuknya. Apa kau mau melihat sahabatmu ini bertambah sakit dengan menyuruhnya duduk di lantai?"

"Hae... Jangan begitu padanya" bisik Eunhyuk sambil mengelus pelan dada Donghae. Ia tahu jika kekasihnya ini sedikit jengkel dengan Sungmin.

"Suka tidak suka dia akan tetap kupangku seperti ini. Dia sedang sakit. Jangan banyak protes" ucap Donghae kemudian dengan wajah kesal.

Demi Tuhan... Dia baru bisa terlelap sekitar dua jam yang lalu dan makhluk cantik kekasih sepupunya yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu sudah mengganggu tidurnya. Apalagi kekasihnya sendiri--Eunhyuk--sedang sakit. Keributan yang dibuatnya pagi ini benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Tapi--"

"Sungminie..." panggil Eunhyuk pelan sambil menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan sayu khas orang sakit. "Jangan begitu pada Donghae" Eunhyuk bergerak menyamankan posisi tubuhnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula dia berhak melakukannya karena dia kekasihku"

"APA?"

Tidak hanya Sungmin, tetapi semua orang di ruangan itu--kecuali Eunhyuk dan Donghae tentu saja--terlihat begitu terkejut mendengarnya.

"Jadi kau serius dengan tawaranku kemarin Hyuk?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Itu hanya kebetulan saja Kyu" sahutnya yang dibarengi dengan kekehan halus setelahnya. "Donghae dan kami berempat dulu teman sekelas sewaktu SMA. Kau tentu saja tidak tahu karena kau bersekolah di sekolah yang berbeda dengan kami"

"Tapi orang ini tidak pernah menceritakan apapun padaku. Minie juga tidak pernah cerita"

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Tentu saja, karena Minie tidak suka dengan Donghae. Dia membencinya karena Donghae selalu membuatku menderita menurutnya"

Donghae menggumamkan kata maaf di telinga Eunhyuk dan dibalas gelengan pelan oleh Eunhyuk dengan tangan kiri yang mengelus tangan Donghae yang melingkar di bahunya.

"Dan Donghae... Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini padamu padahal dia tahu Minie adalah kekasihmu sekarang" Eunhyuk mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kurasa pembicaraan ini kita cukupkan sampai disini. Aku yakin kalian akan muak mendengar cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir" timpal Donghae.

"Kenapa?" sahut Yesung.

"Ini seperti kisah cinta yang ada di novel-novel bergenre roman. Kalian akan mual jika kami lanjutkan. Sudahlah..." Donghae mengibaskan tangannya. "Bukankah hari ini kita akan menikmati waktu kita di pantai? Ini sudah hampir jam 8"

"Sebentar lagi" Sungmin menggeleng tak setuju. "Aku masih belum puas dengan penjelasanmu"

Eunhyuk menghela napas. "Intinya, kami salah paham" Eunhyuk melirik Donghae sekilas. "Sejak awal kami saling menyukai. Tapi kami sama-sama tidak berani memulai apapun. Donghae yang diam di tempat dan aku yang selalu berharap lebih. Dan game bodoh itu menyelamatkan perasaan kami yang tak pernah berubah sejak 3 tahun yang lalu" Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Jangan membencinya lagi Sungminie... Dia tidak bermaksud menyakitiku. Dia hanya bingung harus melakukan apa, jadi dia memilih untuk diam selama ini"

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidur di ranjang yang sama?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Itu karena semalam Hyukie masih tetap kedinginan walaupun ia sudah memakai selimut dan pemanas ruangan sudah kunyalakan. Jadi aku berinisiatif untuk memeluknya sampai ia tertidur. Tapi ternyata aku juga ikut tertidur. Jadi..."

"Hei sudahlah... Biarkan saja pasangan baru ini. Jangan mengusik mereka lagi" sanggah Zhoumi yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton dan pendengar setia. "Lebih baik kita memikirkan acara kita hari ini. Ada ide mau melakukan apa malam nanti?"

"Barbeque!!!" teriak Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Hyunhwa bersamaan.

"Jadi kalian sudah merencanakannya ya? Ah... Padahal kukira menonton film horror bersama sambil menikmati camilan adalah ide yang bagus" sahut Kyuhyun dengan wajah kecewanya yang membuat beberapa diantara mereka mendengus tak percaya.

"Kurasa itu hanya akal-akalanmu saja. Aku bisa menebak rencana lain yang begitu kentara di wajah mesummu itu Cho!" timpal Yesung.

"Ya! Hyung! Apa maksudmu? Aku benar-benar ingin menonton film horor. Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak menonton film horor. Aku mulai bosan dengan film action"

"Bukankah akhir-akhir ini kau suka film dengan genre roman ya?" timpal Zhoumi.

"Ya! Fitnah macam apa itu? Sejak kapan aku suka menonton film genre roman?"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk tertawa melihat tingkah teman-teman mereka. Mereka hanya diam menjadi penonton dan pendengar yang baik. Tidak mau melibatkan diri dalam obrolan yang antara bermutu dan tidak bermutu itu.

"Apa kepalamu masih sakit?" tanya Donghae dengan tangan kanan yang tidak berhenti mengusap kepala Eunhyuk sejak tadi.

"Masih... Tapi sudah tidak terlalu sakit seperti tadi. Mungkin karena usapan tanganmu?"

Donghae terkekeh mendengarnya. "Apa sekarang kau sudah berani menggodaku?"

"Apa itu terdengar seperti godaan untukmu?" balas Eunhyuk dengan raut jahil di wajahnya.

"Hei! Pasangan baru yang disana! Jangan hanya asyik dengan dunia kalian sendiri"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk kembali mengurai tawa bersama saat melihat Hyunhwa mencebikkan bibirnya dengan raut wajah yang lucu setelah meneriaki mereka.

.

.

.

.

Bonus Story

Warn! **M**

.

.

.

.

Sesuai rencana Sungmin, malam itu mereka melakukan pesta barbeque di halaman villa Kyuhyun yang menghadap ke arah pantai. Sungmin dan Ryeowook bertugas memanggang daging dan menyiapkan hidangan pendamping lainnya. Hyunhwa menyiapkan makanan penutup, buah-buah segar dan juga camilan. Yesung dan Zhoumi bertugas menata peralatan makan, meja dan kursi. Lalu Kyuhyun menyiapkan minuman.

Bertanya dimana pasangan baru itu?

Donghae dan Eunhyuk berada di sebuah kursi panjang yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat Sungmin dan Ryeowook memanggang daging dengan posisi Donghae yang duduk dan Eunhyuk yang berbaring dengan berbantalkan paha Donghae. Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Hyunhwa memang melarang keras Eunhyuk untuk membantu mereka menyiapkan pesta barbeque ini karena panas tubuh Eunhyuk kembali naik setelah mereka kembali dari pantai siang tadi. Sepertinya Eunhyuk terkena demam musim panas.

Dan untuk Donghae, mereka bertiga membebas-tugaskan Donghae dari tugasnya yaitu membantu Yesung dan Zhoumi karena mereka menyuruh Donghae untuk menemani Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk adalah orang yang paling tidak suka jika harus berdiam diri sementara orang-orang disekitarnya sibuk melakukan ini itu. Jadi mereka berharap jika Donghae bisa mencegah Eunhyuk untuk membantu mereka, karena Eunhyuk itu orang yang sangat keras kepala meskipun tubuhnya melemah karena sakit.

"Sial sekali aku harus sakit seperti ini di libur musim panas yang begitu kunantikan setiap pergantian tahun. Liburan seperti ini bahkan tidak kudapatkan setiap tahun" dumal Eunhyuk kesal sambil meremas gemas selimut yang membebat habis tubuhnya.

Bertanya mengapa Eunhyuk menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut seperti kepompong?

Sebenarnya bukan Eunhyuk yang menggulungnya. Melainkan kekasihnya, Donghae. Salahkan tujuan mereka kemari yang memang untuk menikmati libur musim panas yang jarang bisa mereka lewati bersama-sama seperti ini, membuat tak satupun dari mereka membawa jaket yang cukup tebal. Hingga dengan terpaksa Donghae membawa keluar salah satu selimut yang selalu tersedia di villa itu untuk membungkus tubuh Eunhyuk yang kembali panas karena demam.

"Berhentilah mengomel dan perhatikan kesehatan tubuhmu lebih baik lagi. Aku yakin kau pasti banyak begadang akhir-akhir ini" sahut Donghae dengan tangan yang sesekali mengusap rambut Eunhyuk.

"Ya. Dan itu karenamu. Seminggu belakangan ini kau selalu ingkar janji"

Donghae menunduk, menatap Eunhyuk dengan kening berkerut.

"Line Play Donghae bodoh!" Eunhyuk mendorong pelan kening Donghae, membuat Donghae mendengus.

"Sebelumnya aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu 'kan kalau aku akan sibuk beberapa hari? Kau saja yang bebal dan tetap menungguku disana"

Eunhyuk berdecak. "Kau bilang hanya 3 hari. Tapi nyatanya kau menghilang seminggu lebih. Chat kakao-ku pun hanya kau baca. Apa kau tidak bisa bersikap tidak menyebalkan?"

Donghae menghela napas pelan. Ia memilih menyerah dan membiarkan gadis itu kembali berceloteh sekehendak hatinya asalkan ia menurut dan tidak melompat turun dari kursi untuk membantu teman-temannya menyiapkan hidangan malam mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Eum... Kau serius sudah menghapus avatarmu disana?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah penasaran.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa itu penting?"

Eunhyuk merengut tak suka. "Kalau kau sudah benar-benar menghapusnya, bisakah kau menginstal ulang game itu dan membuat avatar yang baru dengan username yang sama?"

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan raut bingung. "Untuk apa? Kau bilang itu game bodoh 'kan? Lalu untuk apa memainkannya lagi jika sudah tahu itu game bodoh? Aku tidak mau" tolak Donghae.

"Kenapa?" Eunhyuk menampilkan raut protesnya. "Kita bisa berkencan setiap malam seperti biasanya disana. Itu asyik"

"Dan membuatmu sakit lagi seperti ini? No!" ucap Donghae tegas. "Lagipula kenapa kita harus kencan secara virtual jika sekarang kita bisa benar-benar pergi berkencan?"

Wajah Eunhyuk memerah mendengarnya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut Donghae.

"Kau malu eh? Astaga... Manis sekali..." gumam Donghae tanpa sadar sambil mengusak rambut Eunhyuk. Membuahkan erangan tak suka dari Eunhyuk namun Donghae tetap melakukannya dengan senyum lebar yang terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Hei pasangan yang disana! Cepat kemari! Ayo makan!"

Itu suara Zhoumi. Dan tanpa diminta dua kali, Donghae segera beranjak dari kursi itu dengan Eunhyuk yang berada dalam gendongan ala bridalnya karena sejak tadi perutnya sudah meronta minta diisi.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Dengan sangat terpaksa mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka karena besok mereka berencana untuk mengunjungi beberapa tempat wisata terkenal di pulau ini. Terlebih kondisi Eunhyuk yang baru saja membaik, membuat teman-temannya terus saja menyuruhnya tidur lebih awal sejak pukul 10 tadi.

"Ayo tidur... Menonton film horornya dilanjutkan besok saja. Terutama kau Hyukie. Panas tubuhmu baru saja turun. Tidak baik tidur terlalu malam seperti ini" Sungmin mengusap surai halus Eunhyuk dengan sayang, membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum begitu lebar.

Ya. Setelah pesta barbeque mereka memutuskan untuk menonton film horor seperti usulan Kyuhyun tadi. Kyuhyun tentu saja bahagia karena saat menonton film horor tadi Sungmin tak berhenti merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kyuhyun ketika background musik yang mengalun menandakan adanya tanda-tanda kemunculan sosok hantu pada film yang mereka tonton. Yeah... Itulah rencana terselubung Kyuhyun... Sesuai dengan kecurigaan Yesung tadi pagi.

"Iya mama. Aku tahu" sahut Eunhyuk dengan cengiran jahilnya, membuat Sungmin tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi Eunhyuk yang sedikit tembam itu.

"Nona Lee, tolong jangan menyiksa kekasihku yang sedang sakit ini" Donghae datang menginterupsi. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Sungmin dari kedua pipi Eunhyuk dan membawa tubuh Eunhyuk ke atas pangkuannya.

"Dia juga bermarga 'Lee' jika kau lupa" sahut Sungmin dengan wajah merengut. "Dan lagi kenapa kau suka sekali memangkunya begitu? Dia bisa duduk sendiri"

"Apa kau mau kupangku juga?" goda Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi diam-diam mengamati tingkah kekasihnya itu dari jauh.

"Tidak! Terima kasih!" sahut Sungmin cepat.

Gadis itu segera beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan memperbaiki bagian bawah pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut akibat bergesekan dengan karpet yang sejak 2 jam tadi didudukinya. "Donghae, tolong ajak Hyukie ke kamarnya. Dia harus segera tidur atau panas tubuhnya akan naik lagi"

Donghae mengangguk.

"Aku duluan" ucap Sungmin sebelum melangkah menjauhi 3 sosok yang masih duduk di atas karpet. Menghiraukan kekasihnya yang memanggilnya berulangkali karena ia masih marah dengan Kyuhyun lantaran kekasihnya itu sempat mencuri _kesempatan_ dalam _kesempitan_ saat mereka sedang menonton film horor tadi.

Huh! Dasar mesum!

"Hei... Tunggu aku" ucap Kyuhyun sebelum melangkah menyusul Sungmin.

Ah iya... Mereka semua kini menempati kamar yang ada di villa ini karena tadi siang saat mereka bermain di pantai, orang-orang suruhan Kyuhyun datang dan membersihkan seluruh ruangan yang ada di villa ini sehingga semua kamar di villa ini sudah bisa digunakan.

"Ayo kita ke kamar" ajak Donghae.

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya kembali digendong bridal oleh Donghae karena menolaknya pun percuma. Ia sudah mencobanya berulangkali tadi tapi laki-laki itu tidak menggubris ucapannya dan tetap menggendongnya setiap kali mereka berpindah tempat. Benar-benar protektif!

.

.

"Sekarang kau tidur, oke?" ucap Donghae sambil mengecup sayang dahi Eunhyuk begitu ia selesai merebahkan tubuh kurus itu dengan hati-hati di atas ranjang.

"Hm" angguk Eunhyuk. Namun sedetik kemudian tangannya refleks memeluk leher Donghae yang masih membungkuk dihadapannya saat telinganya mendengar derak asing yang membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

Efek paska menonton film horor memang akan selalu membuat Eunhyuk seperti ini walaupun sebenarnya ia termasuk gadis yang pemberani.

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae dengan nada khawatir yang begitu kentara.

"Bi-bisakah malam ini kau menemaniku lagi?" sahut Eunhyuk pelan.

Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia memajukan tubuhnya dan menggigit lembut puncak hidung Eunhyuk. "Kau takut hm?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk ragu sebagai balasan.

"Baiklah" ucap Donghae tanpa pikir panjang. Tangannya kemudian kembali meraih tubuh Eunhyuk dan mengangkat tubuh itu. Menggesernya sedikit ke pinggir agar ia bisa bergabung di atas ranjang tersebut. "Ingin aku memelukmu?" tawar Donghae.

Eunhyuk kembali mengangguk ragu, membuat Donghae semakin gemas hingga tanpa sadar ia mengecupi wajah Eunhyuk berkali-kali.

"Ng... Donghae... Hentikan..." ronta Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang telah memerah sempurna.

"Salahmu sendiri karena sudah membuatku begitu gemas. Ugh! Kau ini manis sekali" Donghae kembali mencium Eunhyuk. Namun kali ini ia mencium kening Eunhyuk dan itu berlangsung cukup lama. Membuat rona merah di kedua pipi Eunhyuk semakin memerah.

"Donghae!" Eunhyuk memukul dada Donghae dengan gemas. Membuat Donghae tertawa sambil mengucapkan permintaan maaf.

"Tidurlah _dear_... Kau harus segera tidur jika tidak ingin badan ini panas lagi besok. Apa kau tidak ingin berlarian di kebun bunga dan mengambil banyak foto dengan berbagai pose disana?"

"Tentu saja aku mau, bodoh!" Eunhyuk menepuk pelan dada Donghae sebelum menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan hangat Donghae. "Aku juga ingin mengambil foto denganmu" ucapnya lagi kemudian.

"Dengan senang hati princess" sahut Donghae sambil mengecup kepala Eunhyuk. "Mau sebanyak apapun terserah dirimu"

Eunhyuk mengangguk dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Sekarang pejamkan matamu. Aku akan mengusap rambutmu agar kau cepat tertidur. Ini sudah terlalu malam"

"Hm... Terima kasih banyak, Hae"

" _Anything for you dear_ " sahut Donghae sebelum tangan kanannya mulai mengusap surai halus Eunhyuk.

Namun tepat saat Eunhyuk hampir terlelap, telinga keduanya menangkap suara-suara yang benar-benar tidak pernah mereka prediksi akan mampir begitu saja di telinga mereka.

" _A-ahh... Mmm... Nnngh..._ "

Mata Donghae membola kaget. Begitupun dengan Eunhyuk. Tangan kanan Donghae bahkan seketika berhenti mengusap rambut Eunhyuk dan tangan kirinya secara refleks mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Eng... Donghae..." gumam Eunhyuk sambil meremat _Tshirt_ yang Donghae kenakan.

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya saat gendang telinganya mendengar suara Eunhyuk.

Oh, _damn!_

Ia bersumpah akan menghajar pelaku yang membuahkan suara laknat itu besok pagi karena telah membangunkan kekasihnya yang hampir terlelap tadi.

" _Arraseo_... Pakai ini" Donghae mengeluarkan earphone yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun ia pergi dari saku celananya. Ia kemudian memasangkan ujung kabelnya pada ponsel Eunhyuk dan memasangkan kedua speaker kecil di ujung yang lain masing-masing di lubang telinga kiri dan kanan Eunhyuk dengan hati-hati sebelum memutar lagu yang ada di ponsel itu.

Namun beberapa menit kemudian, Eunhyuk kembali meremat _Tshirt_ yang Donghae kenakan.

" _Wae_? tanya Donghae dengan kedua alis yang terangkat.

"Suaranya tembus..." ucap Eunhyuk lirih. "Lakukan sesuatu... Aku merasa tidak nyaman..." bisik Eunhyuk, nyaris tak terdengar.

Donghae mendesah kasar saat otaknya mengingat sesuatu.

Ia baru ingat jika kamar Eunhyuk ini berada di tengah-tengah kamar yang lain. Kamar disebelah kanan ditempati oleh pasangan YeWook dan kamar disebelah kiri ditempati oleh pasangan KyuMin. Sedangkan pasangan ZhouHwa menempati kamar yang berhadapan dengan kamar ini. Jadi, mau pasangan yang manapun yang sedang melakukan kegiatan nista itu, suaranya pasti akan terdengar di kamar ini.

Mau pindah kamar pun mereka tidak bisa karena kunci kamar yang lain dipegang oleh orang kepercayaan keluarga mereka yang tinggalnya cukup jauh dari villa ini. Begitupun dengan kunci paviliun. Mau memindahkan Eunhyuk ke kamarnya di lantai dua pun percuma karena kamar itu berada tepat di atas kamar ini. Sama saja.

"Maaf Hyukie... Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun" Donghae mengecup kepala Eunhyuk sebagai permohonan maaf. "Tidurlah lagi sambil mendengarkan lagu-lagu di ponselmu. Aku akan mengusap rambutmu lagi"

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Tetap saja suara-suara itu terdengar... Aku tetap tidak akan bisa tidur..." sahutnya lirih.

Mereka berdua pun terdiam. Menatap suatu titik dengan pandangan kosong. Membiarkan isi pikiran mereka masing-masing bergerak tak tentu arah juga membiarkan gendang telinga mereka mendengarkan suara-suara laknat yang semakin menguat itu.

" _Ah!... Nngh!... Ssshhh... Ouh!_ "

Baik Donghae maupun Hyukjae, mereka berdua sama-sama meremang mendengar suara itu.

'Astaga... Aku benar-benar bisa gila jika terus menerus mendengar suara-suara seperti ini!' teriak Donghae dan Eunhyuk dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hingga tanpa sadar keduanya saling merapatkan tubuh masing-masing.

"H-hae..." panggil Eunhyuk ragu.

"Hm?"

"La-lakukan sesuatu... Tolong..." mohon Eunhyuk.

Demi Tuhan... Eunhyuk benar-benar malu saat menyadari jika dirinya dengan lugasnya mengatakan isi hatinya pada Donghae sesaat tadi. Tubuhnya yang melemah karena demam sialan itu membuatnya tanpa sadar melakukan hal-hal yang tidak akan ia lakukan jika tubuhnya dalam keadaan normal. Terutama pikirannya.

Ia berharap setelah ini Donghae tidak menganggapnya murahan karena bisa berkata seperti itu. Mereka bahkan baru memulai hubungan asmara mereka 24 jam yang lalu. Astaga...

Donghae menghembuskan napas berat. Ia juga terangsang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sudah bersumpah pada ibunya dan dirinya sendiri jika ia tidak akan menyentuh pasangannya sebelum mereka menikah. Terlebih Eunhyuk dalam keadaan sakit sekarang. Rasanya mencium bibirnya saja Donghae tak sanggup walaupun ia sangat menginginkannya saat ini.

"Donghae..." panggil Eunhyuk lagi.

Donghae kembali menghembuskan napas. "Tidak sayang... Aku tidak bisa melakukannya" jawabnya pelan.

"Bukan itu..." Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Lakukan apa saja yang bisa menghilangkan rasa tidak nyaman ini. Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup" rengeknya.

Eunhyuk yang sedang sakit memang sensitif dan sedikit manja. Jadi jangan heran jika sikapnya sedikit melenceng dari karakternya ketika tubuhnya sehat.

"Baiklah" sahut Donghae kemudian. "Boleh aku menciummu?" tanya Donghae meminta ijin.

"Apapun... Lakukan saja... Asal jangan melakukan _itu_ dan asalkan bisa mengatasi rasa tak nyaman ini" sahut Eunhyuk yang dihadiahi kecupan kilat dibibirnya oleh Donghae sebelum bibir Donghae bergerak untuk mengulum dan menghisap dalam belah bibir penuh Eunhyuk dengan sedikit bernapsu.

.

.

"Eumph... Haehh... Sudaaahhh..."

Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk dada Donghae. Meminta Donghae menghentikan ciuman panjang mereka yang nyaris membuat Eunhyuk berhenti bernapas karena demi Tuhan ini adalah ciuman basah pertama Eunhyuk.

"Hhh... Hhh... Kau bisah... Membunuhkuh..." ucap Eunhyuk disela-sela napasnya. Membuat Donghae tertawa dengan napas yang tak kalah tersengal dari Eunhyuk. "Inih... Yangh... Pertamah... Kau tahu?" Eunhyuk mendelik marah. Tak terima kekasih tampannya itu menertawainya.

"Kau pikir ini yang keberapa untukku? Ini juga yang pertama asal kau tahu" sahut Donghae. Membuat Eunhyuk menatapnya curiga. " _Wae_?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku tak percaya" dengus Eunhyuk. "Mana ada pemula bisa melakukan ciuman seperti itu. Kau seperti sudah sangat ahli dan berpengalaman"

Donghae kembali tertawa. "Salahkan teman mesumku yang selalu mencekokiku dengan--ups... Kenapa aku membuka aibku sendiri?" guraunya kemudian, yang membuat Eunhyuk tertawa. "Tapi kau bisa bertanya pada Kyuhyun jika kau tidak percaya. Kau benar-benar kekasih pertamaku dear" ucap Donghae dengan tatapan teduhnya. Membuat Eunhyuk terhipnotis dan menatap kedua manik kembar Donghae yang terlihat begitu indah dimatanya itu dengan lekat.

Sampai...

" _A-ahh... Disanahh... Yahh... Disa--ouhhh... Lebih cepathhh... Kumohon hhh..._ "

Eunhyuk segera memutuskan tatapannya dari kedua mata Donghae dan menundukkan wajahnya yang ia yakin kini telah memerah sempurna.

Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir kenapa salah satu diantara sahabat-sahabatnya itu melakukan itu disaat melakukan liburan bersama seperti ini. Atau jangan-jangan ketiganya sedang melakukan itu dengan pasangan masing-masing saat ini? Karena Eunhyuk tidak bisa menebak siapa diantara ketiga sahabatnya itu yang mendesah seperti ta--Oke! Cukup! Tidak usah diteruskan! Eunhyuk malu!

"Eunhyukie..."

Eunhyuk bergidik mendengar suara berat itu. Walaupun kata Sungmin ia tergolong manusia _innocent_ , tapi sesungguhnya Eunhyuk tahu dan bisa membayangkan apa yang sedang orang-orang itu lakukan sehingga bisa menghasilkan suara laknat itu.

Dan sebagai manusia normal, ia tidak bisa memungkiri jika ia terangsang. Terlebih posisinya saat ini sedang berada diatas ranjang yang sama dengan orang yang sudah dicintainya sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Membuat fantasi di dalam otaknya meliar kemana-mana tanpa bisa dicegah.

Rasanya Eunhyuk ingin menangis saat ini juga karena terjebak dalam situasi yang membingungkan sekaligus menyiksa tubuh dan batinnya.

 _Damn!_

"Eunhyukie?" panggil Donghae lagi pada Eunhyuk yang masih setia berdiam diri pada posisinya.

Donghae tahu Eunhyuk tidak tidur. Ia menjadi sedikit khawatir pada Eunhyuk karena tadi gadis itu sempat sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Donghae dan merapatkan kedua kakinya tanpa berkata apapun.

"Hei..."

Eunhyuk sedikit tersentak saat tangan Donghae menyentuh pelan bahunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk memberanikan diri untuk menatap Donghae. Dan Donghae bisa melihat binar tersiksa itu dari kedua mata indah Eunhyuk.

Donghae menghela napas untuk mengontrol dirinya.

"Mau mencoba melakukan sesuatu?" tawar Donghae.

Eunhyuk menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. "Apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kau akan tahu nanti" bisik Donghae pelan, namun mampu untuk membuat Eunhyuk bergidik.

.

.

Eunhyuk berulangkali menampik tangan Donghae yang hendak meraih celana piyamanya. Ia benar-benar menyesal memasrahkan dirinya dikegiatan awal yang Donghae lakukan--meraba lubang vaginanya yang masih tertutup utuh oleh celana dalam dan celana piyamanya.

"Sudah Donghae... Berhenti! Aku malu" Eunhyuk menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya dengan tangan lain yang masih berusaha menepis tangan Donghae yang masih tidak menyerah untuk membuka celana piyamanya.

"Tapi nanti kau tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak jika seperti ini sayang... Biarkan aku melakukannya, oke? Aku janji aku tidak akan menyentuh bagian terprivatmu dan tidak akan melepas celanamu. Aku hanya akan memasukkan tangan--"

"Ya! Berhenti mengatakannya! Aku malu!" pekik Eunhyuk. Membuat Donghae menghela napas pasrah.

"Dengar" Donghae menangkup wajah Eunhyuk dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku bersumpah tidak akan melakukan _itu_ padamu sebelum kita menikah. Aku hanya akan menyentuh bagian atasnya saja agar kau bisa cepat keluar dan segera membuat tubuhmu terbebas dari rasa tidak nyaman yang kau rasakan saat ini"

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan yang begitu serius.

"Aku melakukannya demi dirimu. Aku tidak ingin kau merasa gelisah dalam tidurmu dan membuatmu memimpikan hal buruk dan berakhir dengan wajah kusut keesokan harinya karena tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Aku benar-benar tidak memiliki maksud lain selain untuk kebaikan dirimu sendiri. Kau mengerti?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk dan segera memejamkan kedua matanya saat Donghae memajukan wajahnya untuk mencium keningnya.

Donghae benar-benar laki-laki yang baik. Meskipun hubungan mereka baru berjalan kurang lebih 24 jam, tapi laki-laki itu sudah menunjukkan rasa cinta dan rasa hormatnya yang begitu besar kepada Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk merasa sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena telah mempertemukannya dengan orang seperti Donghae dan memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi pendampingnya. Meskipun ia tidak tahu apakah hubungannya dengan Donghae ini nanti akan berakhir ke jenjang yang selanjutnya atau tidak. Yang jelas Eunhyuk ingin menikmati hubungan asmaranya dengan Donghae untuk saat ini.

"Jadi bagaimana? Mau melanjutkannya?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku percaya padamu... Sun..." ucap Eunhyuk yang membuat Donghae tersenyum lebar.

.

.

"Mmph... Haehh..."

Eunhyuk segera membekap mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kiri Donghae yang tidak berhenti menyentuhkan jemarinya di atas klitorisnya.

Jangan mengira jika keduanya kini tengah bertelanjang bulat di atas kasur. Tidak! Donghae hanya menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam celana piyama dan celana dalam Eunhyuk. Donghae masih berpegang teguh dengan janjinya. Ia hanya ingin membuat Eunhyuk cepat keluar dengan mengusap salah satu bagian tersensitif pada tubuh wanita tersebut.

"Hhh... Hhh... A-aku mau..."

"Keluarkan saja Hyukie"

"Ngh--!!!"

Donghae menghembuskan napas lega saat jemarinya yang berada di dalam celana Eunhyuk terasa lebih basah dari yang sebelumnya. Ia mengambil 2 lembar tissue yang ada di meja nakas di dekat ranjang Eunhyuk sebelum mengeluarkan jemarinya dari sana dan mengelapnya dengan tissue tersebut.

"Mau kubantu membersihkannya?" tanya Donghae sambil mengusap peluh yang membanjiri dahi Eunhyuk dengan beberapa lembar tissue baru.

Eunhyuk menggeleng.

"Ya sudah... Kalau begitu tidurlah sekarang. Aku tidak mau besok panas tubuhmu naik lagi dan membuatmu tidak bisa ikut jalan-jalan"

Kali ini Eunhyuk tak banyak bicara. Dia kembali mengangguk sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya.

Donghae tersenyum melihatnya. "Selamat malam Eunhyukie... Tidurlah yang nyenyak... Aku mencintaimu" ucap Donghae sebelum membawa tubuh Eunhyuk ke dalam dekapannya dan mencium lama puncak kepalanya.

Tetapi tak berapa lama kemudian raut bahagia di wajah Donghae berganti menjadi kernyitan tak nyaman. Donghae kemudian menurunkan pandangannya ke arah selatan tubuhnya.

 _Damn!_

Benda kebanggaannya benar-benar membutuhkannya.

"Baiklah... Tunggu sebentar... Biarkan Hyukie-ku tidur lebih nyenyak baru nanti kuurus kau" gumamnya pelan sambil mengelus sekilas bagian yang menggembung itu.

Sial!

Dia berjanji besok pagi dia akan menghajar pelaku pembuat suara nista ditengah malam yang sudah membuat dirinya dan kekasihnya menderita

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

Hollaw~~

Long time no see~ n.n *ditabok readerdeul*

Aduh... Maaf yah... Karna masih ngurus skripsi jadi fanfic-fanfic yang masih on going jadi ditelantarin :')

Mohon bersabar sebentar lagi. Klo skripsi saya udah selesai saya janji bakal langsung lanjutin fanfic-fanfic yang lain \/

Oiya, bonus story nya saya persembahkan buat yang nagih naik rate wkwkwk Tapi maaf yah seadanya. Saya udah lama ga nulis yang nista-nista, jadi ya kurang lebihnya mohon diterima.

Ga hot? Cuma gitu doang?

Ini pertama kalinya saya buat rate M untuk ff GS jadinya mohon dimaklumi karna idenya mentok disitu :') Lagian juga karakter Donghae dan Eunhyuk disini tuh anak baik-baik jadi mereka ga akan lakuin _itu_ sebelum waktunya hahaha *dilempar sendal sekampung*

Yang ga puas sama adegan rate M disini nanti deh ya dibuatin cerita lain hehehe

Klo ga sabar bisa kok ff saya yang Hot Spring dibaca ulang *plakk

.

.

Oiya, ada yang bingung sama sikap Hyuk ke Hae di awal mereka ketemu waktu Hyuk bukain Hae pintu villa Kyuhyun ya?

Jadi gini, Eunhyuk sama Donghae memang udah kenal dari SMA. Tapi waktu mereka kuliah mereka itu beda jurusan. Hyuk itu diem diem masih cinta sama Donghae dan selalu perhatiin Donghae dari jauh.

Nah, sekarang coba bayangin orang yang udah lama kamu cintai dan perhatiin diem diem dari jauh tiba-tiba berdiri di depanmu dan ternyata dia itu sepupu dari temenmu sendiri.

Kebayang gimana canggungnya kan pas berhadapan gitu? Malah kayak orang ga pernah kenal sebelumnya saking canggungnya.

Nah... Itu tuh yang buat Hyuk sama Hae kayak ga saling kenal waktu Hyuk bukain Hae pintu sampai akhirnya mereka duduk di sofa tengah malem berdua aja :D

Sudah jelas sekarang?

Kkkkk~~

.

.

Btw happy birthday buat uri Donghae... Doa terbaik lah buat si abang yang saya siksa disini wkwkwk Semoga makin lengket sama Eunhyukie yah hihihi (n.n)

See ya di ff yang lain~

.

.

.

-Mei Hyun-

*151017*


End file.
